Kazoku: Oldrivalshipping
by Jian-Kenkoku
Summary: A compilation of stories featuring a combination of Green, Blue, and Silver from the Pokemon Special manga. "Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind."


AN: A little background beforehand. I'm an Oldrivalshipper, but the only two other Pokespe fics I've written were for Specialshipping. Deciding that I needed to get my act together regarding Oldrival, I decided during a trip to China that I will write a series titled "Kazoku," which means "family" in Japanese. This series will (hopefully) be a compilation of stories that I believe fit that theme. If you like it, please tell me what you liked, and if not, tell me what you want to see more of. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy reading!

P.S. In my perfect Oldrival universe, I have the main pairing, but I also have Silver, who will be featured prominently in this series. For those who know Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, then Silver could be seen as taking on a unique Ventus-esque role.

* * *

><p>It was almost 2 in the morning.<p>

A young man with spike brown hair sat on the edge of a cliff somewhere near Victory Road, Kanto, his face half-hidden under his arm. Underneath the sleeve, he was frowning, and under the expressionless face, he was conflicted. The normally calm, cool, and collected Green was having issues making a decision. The only ones to bear witness to his predicament were his Pokemon, all of which were on his belt, save Charizard, who stood guard by him. The Flame Pokemon tilted his head at his teammate, but Green didn't react.

"...It's the right thing to do, right?" Green finally asked no one in particular. The Fire-type growled, fully aware of what his trainer was thinking. This was NOT the time for hesitation.

"Just think about it. Red has probably done it countless times without thinking, and if not, he would certainly do it without hesitation," the young man continued. "He IS a fool in that regard, not thinking about the concerns of other people...I wish I had that talent. But instead," he looked up at his Pokemon, "I have _them _to consider. Which isn't quite as bad as it could be, but how would I know, when all I can see are him and that pesky woman?"

Charizard growled again, softer this time, while playfully nuzzling Green's shoulder with his head. The Gym Leader rubbed the Pokemon back, unsmiling. After a second the playing around stopped, and both looked stalwart as statues, gazing at the full moon.

"I haven't done enough. I haven't yet sacrificed enough. I could have done more, but...tch," he clicked his tongue, displeased. He knew that, in the end, he would go, and he would regret the entire trip there. It still wasn't enough though. In the back of his mind, he knew nothing would be enough, no matter what Blue said. He _wanted_ to take a moment and tell her, tell her that it wasn't his choice, that if he could he _would_ spend another afternoon just walking through Viridian Forest again, that he would most definitely take her out to that new restaurant that everyone had been getting excited about, that he would _certainly_ not mind embracing her the entire night, listening to her broken sobs because of another nightmare about the Masked Man.

And instead, he was planning to leave without a good-bye.

Instead, he would have to delegate all the comforting, all the troubles, and all the sorrows to Silver. He was sorry. In his mind, he had essentially taken away what was rightfully Silver's cherish, ruin her happiness, and let Silver clean up his messes. God, he was looking like Red more everyday. It was usually GREEN who had to sweep up after Red.

There was no way for him to be forgiven. No, not even if he did succeed, he knew that dying for the sake of the ones you love...that's not keeping your promise. For love was an unspoken agreement, that both sides would always be there for the other, never abandoning your partner. Love...

Over 20 years old, and he still couldn't fathom it.

Finally straightening up, he stretched his arms and legs out, and yawned. It was a good sensation, but one he couldn't savor. Looking back up at the moon for one last time, he frowned again at sudden realization.

"Gah...she has a Clefable."

Charizard twisted around at a shifting noise, and then Blue appeared, as if out of thin air. She took off Ditty, who she had used to disguise herself against the rocks, and smiled a small, sad smile. Her hands worked themselves frantically, betraying her thoughts

"So, you're really going to do it..." she murmured, returning Ditty and Clefable. Silver came out of the darkness behind her, arms crossed. Blue breathed sharply, and her body stiffened. And then...

"I'll miss you," she said, and her gaze dropped down to the earth at her feet. "I'll never forget, no matter wha-" Her voice caught, and all Green could see were drops of moonlight, falling from her shadowed face, as the person closest to him started to cry.

Green walked up to the crying girl, sobs shaking her body, and took off his pendant.

"...Blue, I'm need you to stay strong for me, okay?" Reaching with both hands behind the girl's head, he clasped the pendant around her neck. "It might not mean much to you, but I trust you to keep it safe."

"P-Please, Green, no..."

But before she could speak further, the young gym leader had moved on to Silver. The scarlet haired youth was staring at the ground and frowning also.

"Tch, you promised me you'd keep her happy..."

"If I don't make it out of this one, I leave it to you to keep that promise for me. And," Green added, a frown of his own starting to form, "I apologize. I was one disappointment you never needed in your life." Being about five centimeters taller, Green sighed, smiled, and then ruffled up Silver's hair. He noticed Silver trembling. "I have no right to be, but I'm proud of you. I never would've thought that a no-good thief would turn out to become one of my closest friends."

"H-How can you say that..."

Ignoring him, Green turned and started to walk away when a certain "pesky" voice interrupted.

"Green Oak! You...you stop and hear what I have to say right now!"

He grudgingly obeyed, and turned his head slightly. There stood Blue, trying her best not to completely break down right there as she spoke.

"I...I-I love you! And I always will! And I'll stay strong for you no matter what!" Her eyes were shut, pushing out the tears that constantly streamed down her face. "I-I'll do anything for you, so please don't go!"

"Do as she says, Green!" commanded Silver, as his eyes started to moisten. "Otherwise, I'll...I'll never forgive you!" Then his voice quieted, from an angry yell, to a small afterthought, voice shaky. "I...I never thought of you as another disappointment...I was just afraid...that maybe we might lose you as well...So don't go! Come back and prove me wrong!"

Green watched both of them, and his straight face suddenly turned into an amused smile. "So, that's what heroes have to deal with all the time..." He finally turned away from them again, and declared loudly, "Know that I loved you both, and that you two were close family to me. So this time, when I say I'm sorry, I mean it."

Blue tripped as she lunged forwards, and Silver took an angry step, but both attempts amounted to nothing in the cool and moonlit night air.

For Charizard had grabbed him, and he was already gone.

* * *

><p>To those of you who didn't get it: Green was going on a suicidal mission in order to save the world. It's sort of cliche, but I am a very unoriginal person, so it works out. Anyone feel that anyone was OOC? I will post the next chapter soon, it's almost done, will be finished within a week.<p> 


End file.
